In this moment
by mokaqueendemon
Summary: Nico and Will are finally getting married!
~ _Happy feels warning~_

They had gone over the plans for the decoration and outfits and settings for months now, but what Will saw, he didn't expect to be so beautiful, so perfect. There were gold and black roses, lilies and daisies woven into braids and white cloth over and across the chairs, dozens of them set out in rows of seven. Most of the camp was going to be there, and Will couldn't believe that they had so many people who supported Nico and Will's decision.

The Aphrodite and Hermes cabins helped decorate and set everything up. Even the Hephaestus cabin decided to help. They had made the bright tall bronze arch for the altar, that was plaited with silver and Stygian iron to make a perfect curve down. The Demeter cabin tried to make a cake, which looked absolutely amazing with the many flowers and colors covering the edges and top, but they had suggested not to eat it because of how much wheat they had used. Will was alright with that, he wasn't really one for sweets.. Er, wheats..

Anyway, Will was admiring the decorations, busy wondering what Nico would look like in a tux, when someone hugged his back, covering his eyes. Will recognized that the mystery camper was only a few inches shorter than himself. He paused a moment and grinned, spinning to surprise him, and caught the other boy's waist and arm, so he was holding him sideways. Nico looked up at Will in surprise.

"Sunshine, that's not fair! I was trying to scare you!" He almost whined, but he hid his smile.

Will smiled happily and kissed the smaller boy's nose, "Now deathboy, you know you can't scare me."

They stood there for awhile, calming smiles across both their faces, eyes closed, foreheads together and their hands together above their shoulders. Okay, Nico's shoulders.

They could have stayed like that all day. Then Hazel tapped Will's shoulder and whispered something. He nodded at her and let Nico go get ready too. They had decided days prior that Nico would be the one to walk up the aisle. Though Will had to go first, he waited in the doorway of the Apollo cabin.

Now when Will heard the familiar "William" come from behind him, he almost fainted. Putting a hand on the door frame to keep him from falling, he turned and forgot what his own name was.

"M-mom?" He covered his mouth to keep from crying.

Elena nodded with tears in her eyes. She was dressed in a simple gold gown, with a black scarf around her neck. A white lily in her braided hair. But to Will, she looked like a spirit in a dream.

Will rushed forward and hugged her. She enclosed him in a hug as well, and he hid his tear streaked face in her familiar-smelling shirt. He hadn't seen his mother since he was twelve years old, when he left to come to camp. That was at least nine years ago. Will was twenty one now. Well, as of yesterday. Nico was still four years younger than him, but nobody really cared, because in Camp Half-Blood, as long as everyone was happy, nobody had any say. Even Clarisse praised their marriage choice.

After Will and Elena's reminiscence, Annabeth gave the signal and they linked arms, walking down through the many groups of campers sitting and waiting. Will took his place at the altar, to the left, the direction the sun setted. Though Nico and Will had a symbol for this; Will stood where the sun set, and Nico stood where the sun rose, because Nico was Will's sunlight, that kept him aglow and bright.

Will kissed Elena's cheek and she nodded with a pleased and proud smile, turning and sitting in her place. Will took a deep breath and turned, along with everyone else towards the Hades cabin where Nico stood in the doorway. Will smiled with tears in his eyes as Nico walked up the aisle and took his place in front of WIll. Gods, he looked older than almost eighteen.. He had trimmed his mid-neck length hair so it wasn't in his eyes, and had a single gold diamond earring in his left ear. He was barely shorter than Will, but Will felt small with Nico in front of him, because of how old and handsome Nico looked.

Nico smiled at Will, "Hi"

Will blushed and let out a sob with a smile, "Hi". He laughed shyly and would have fallen if Nico hadn't taken his hands in his, and looked up into his eyes to steady him. He knew that was the only way he could calm down.

When it was time for vows, Will decided to let Nico go first, because he looked like he knew what to say.. Apparently, he had practiced this;

"William Solace. Sunshine. Mio amore, Mio caro. None of these names can completely express how much I love you. You've changed me for the better, changed how I see life, and people in general. When you first looked at me across the pavilion after the first war.. I knew that you were the first good thing to happen to me when I came to this camp." At this he met Will's eyes, "And I know you'll be my last. I love you Sunshine."

Will just covered his mouth. He smiled and shook his head, letting Nico know he was okay, he just couldn't be happier. Or stop crying. He didn't have anything that compared to what Nico just said. He took a deep breath, and wiped his eyes, looking at Nico;

"Nico di Angelo. Deathboy. Mio luce. Mio vita. There isn't enough forever to tell you how much I love you."

Will didn't expect his vow to be as touching as Nico's, but they were both crying at the vows. Quite a few people in the aisle were crying as well. Will hugged Nico and held him close, they both exchanged their gold and silver rings; Nico got gold, Will got silver. Each other's colors.

Not half an hour later, they were slow dancing, Nico's head resting on Will's chest just below his chin. He rested his chin on the top of his head. They both had their eyes closed, and were perfectly content.

The song that was playing was called "In this moment" a song that Bianca had written for Nico on his wedding day.


End file.
